zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Željko "Žac" Lazić
In-game knowledge *appeared out of nowhere on one of Camarilla Elysiums. *claims to be Embraced in 1991, as the Civil War in Croatia was taking place *immensely flamboyant and impulsive, but never keeps to himself, openly saying everything that bothers him *rides a Harley Davidson bike, often boasting with it *openly talks about Anarch and advantages it brings, but he tends to be really careful about who he approaches with propaganda. Avoids elders, but looms like a shadow over newcomer neonates * he seems to be quite a lecher when it comes to ladies. Usually an obnoxious one. * responsible for gaining an edge during the war in 1991-1995, fighting on the side of Croatian army * the rumor has it he has been to Germany for a couple of years, primarily as a "gastarbeiter vampir". * Right after Ivanić-Grad has been acclaimed as a separate domain, Žac arrived at an Elysium in Erritrol with 2 more of his friends. He doesn't seem to rule over them, but cares deeply about their involvement in Camarilla business. * Although a Baron, Žac dislikes to be called that way. He understands the necessity of the title, but prefers to be called by name, like every other kindred. * On the recent Elysium, he has been accused of using a discipline. It has not been found out whether he actually did it, but this kindred has definitely gathered a significant amount of attention due to the accusation. * He was involved in some kind of a deal with Pietro Giovanni, who recently claimed that Žac has been spreading Anarch propaganda among young neonates. Whether this is true or not is a thing someone should ask Žac himself, but he never hid the fact that he openly invites kindred to Ivanić-Grad domain, as he says: "Y'know, to hang out 'n' stuff, nothing serious." * Recently, he started to share a lot of stories from the time he spent in Berlin. This staunch kindred opposing all kinds of authority allegedly, together with Kifla, eradicated most of the Sabbat vermin in the southern part of the city. * He surely has a thing for Toreador girls. First it was Patricija, now Celestiel. They can't seem to be left alone by him. * He was given quite a spanking on a recent Elysium by Prince Darius. What started off as a hand-wrestling joke ended up being a sight of Darius mopping the floor with the Baron. Does Žac hold a grudge? Well, he can't say it out loud, can he? * It didn't take long for Camarilla individuals to start picking on the Baron. Having no actual rights or influence in Camarilla, he cannot pull any leverage against those who mock him. Does Žac hold a grudge? Well... he can't say it out loud... can he? The Harpy Rumors * Being a loudmouth, came under the magnifying glass of Prince Darius * His loud and brash, but charming, way of interaction attracted a number of female kindred, from all sorts of clans. "Buraz, nije vazno cija je butra ako daje, a ako daje, dodem po jos." * Also caught an eye of a gorgeous toreador singer whom he describes as "Gle, dobra butra je dobra butra, boli me s kim je prije bila." Mind you, there's only one female torador singer in Camarilla Agram. * It seems that Anarch Baron turns into little pussycat when miss Lestat is nearby. Does Camarilla has a new leash to keep Anarchs in line?